The ocean Love
by NalUlove4ever
Summary: Lucy heartfillia a mermaid . what if she met Natsu Dragneel? the ocean dragon? will there be a love blossom between them? sorry for the grammer mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

The Ocean Love ..

Once upon a time there was a girl named Lucy who lives in the ocean .

She was a mermaid .

Her father was the king of the whole ocean but he died from

a really long time and her mum too .

She was living with her aunt .

There was a place isn't near from her castle .

She wanted to go there .

In this place , there is many people that helps people from evil spirits ,

and princess lucy wanted to go there since she was a child

" I want to go to fairy tail " she said .

One day , princess lucy tried to escape from the castle without telling anyone .

Lucy escaped successfuly from the castle !

" Where is lucy ?! " her aunt asked shouting .

She knew that lucy escaped .

She sent many guards to search for lucy .

" Go find her ! and who will find her , i will give him a big reward "her aunt said .

Lucy searched everywhere for the fairy tail castle , but she didn't find it !

she went everywhere ! between big rocks and ocean trees but she didn't find it !

" Where is that castle ! " she said .

So , she went to an old place she had read about it in stories and fairy tales .

" Wait a minute ! i read about fairy tail in books ! so , they must write where is this castle even it was a fairy tale ! .

The book said that it's in an old place " she said .

Our princess went to this old place hoping in her heart that she will find the fairy tail .

And what a big surprise ! she found she fairy tail castle ! she was sooo glad !

" I am sooo happy ! " she said .

She entered it and she found many many people .

There was a boy named Natsu saw her .

" Who are you ? " he asked .

" My name is Lucy , i am the king's daughter " she said .

" Do you know where are you ?! " he asked .

" Yes , of course i do ! " she said .

" Ok , but why are you here ?! " he asked .

" I am here because when i was young till now i dreamed to come here and fight against evil spirits , i am not this kind of princess as i think

you are thinking . i really can fight " she said .

" Well , meet out master , he is there " he said .

" Hi ! my name is Lucy ! " she said .

" I don't need your name what i need is your power . can you really fight ? " he asked .

" Of course i can ! " she said .

" Well i will give you a test " he said .

And a big cow came from the sky .

Lucy must fight it to show her ability .

Lucy had some magical keys that she could use them .

And she had magic too .

She had Celestial Spirit , Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia magic .

Lucy had magical golden keys .

She had Aquarius and it's the most powerful key , Taurus , Cancer , Virgo , Sagittarius , Leo and he is actually a fairy tail member named loke and he gave lucy his key after she helped him return to the Celestial plane , Gemini , Aries , Scorpio and Capricorn .

Lucy also had silver keys .

She owned Horologium , Lyra , Crux and Nikora the Canis Minor .  
She used some of them and she won against the big cow .

The master gave lucy her logo to be a fairy tail member .

" Yes ! finally ! " lucy said .

" Not that quickly " the master said .

" Huh ? " , " what must i do next ?! i have won ! " she said .

" I want to see if u can live in the ocean dark jungle " the master said .

" B-b-but ... o-ok ,, i accept ! " she said .

And then Lucy went to the jungle and this jungle looked like the dry-land jungles .

She made a hut with trees wood .

And she got food from jungle fruits .

Lucy had a friend named Plue .

Plue can fly and jump very high ! he helped her .

The master sent a fairy tail member named Jellal to check out Lucy's living way .

He went to the jungle without showing him self .

Lucy saw him and when he left she sent Plue after him to tell her what will the master say .

Jellal went to the master .

" She could live there ! she is a really strong princess ! " Jellal said .

" I will let the plants in the jungle get dry .

" I really want to see how strong she is " the master said .

Plue heared this and he told lucy .

Lucy got many many food from the jungle before the master let the plants dry with Plue's help .

The master sent Jellal again and he told the master what is happening and he told him that Lucy is strong enough to be from fairy tail members .

" ok ok call lucy for the fairy tail castle " the master said .

" well , i am a fairy tail member now right ? " lucy asked .

" not yet .." the master said .


	2. Chapter 2

" What ?! " Lucy said .

" I have one more last test to check your ability " .

" What ever ,, what it is ? " said Lucy .

" You must complete this road , it's full of danger and if you did , you will finally be a fairy tail member " .

" I am ready " said Lucy .

The princess went from that road and it was diffecult to her .

But because she is strong and she believe in her self she won in the test .

"Congrats ,, Lucy . " the master said .

"Yuuppiiiii ! I have finally did it ! " Lucy said .

Lucy met Natsu again .

" Heey ! wanna be friends ? " Natsu said .

" Of course ! " Lucy said .

" Meet my friend Happy " Natsu said .

" Hi Happy ! " Lucy said .

" She looks sexy ! " Happy said .

" Hahaha .. many people says that to me " Lucy said .

" Ummm .. can you tell me more about fairy tail ? maybe i don't know everything . " Lucy said .

" Ok .. The world of Fairy tail is populated by humans and numerous other races, including Exceeds, dragons, celestial spirits, and giant beasts.  
Magic is an ability occurring in every individual for some races in Fairy Tail " said Natsu .

" well ,, i guess this is enough " said Lucy .

" Ok ,, but there is more alot ! " said Natsu .

" Do you want to make a mission in your first day ? , i will help you this time " said Natsu .

" I will be glad if you did ! let's go ! " said Lucy .

" In this paper , you will find all missions and how much you get from each one of them " said Natsu .

" ummm .. i think i will choose the fish-cow mission " said Lucy .

" Ok ,, let's go ! " said Natsu .

Then they went in the ocean searching for that creature to fight against it .

" Natsu ! look ! here it is ! " Lucy said .

" Come here taste my punishment " Natsu said .

While they are fighting the fish-cow , the fish-cow pushed natsu into a deep and dark place in the ocean .

" Natsuuuu ! " shouted Lucy .

Then suddenly Natsu came flying and the fire is coming from his mouth .

" What is this ?! Natsu is an ocean dragon ? " said Lucy .

And finally Lucy and Natsu won in this battle .

" Natsu are you an ocean dragon ? " asked Lucy .

**Sorry for the short chapter ^^"**

**but well i promise that the next chapter will be longer ;)**

**please review! **

**byyyyeeee!**


End file.
